


The Butterfly

by silvaispastel



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: All characters over 18, Eventual Smut, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Polydins, Shaladin - Freeform, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 10:55:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15265983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvaispastel/pseuds/silvaispastel
Summary: Keith has been raised as a "good" Christian boy for years. And with that, comes years of repressed homosexuality. That is, until he's kicked out of college and forced to move into an apartment of his own. There, he discovers many accepting neighbors, including a gay couple, Shiro and Lance, that make him question everything he thought he knew.aka keith wants in on that action





	The Butterfly

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone in this fic is over 18, just thought I'd get that out of the way.  
> Hope this wasn't too long and boring eheh. Please let me know if I made any mistakes!

Finally. Keith had finally found a good place to stay.

See, Keith had been desperately searching for an apartment for a few weeks now. This was his first time doing something like this, so he had been kinda paranoid and kept overthinking things when he looked for apartments. Eventually, though, eventually he found a nice little complex that he hoped would be good enough. 

 It was indeed, as he came to discover. Keith was busy unpacking, but managed to get a nice look around the complex as he made his way to his new apartment. They had a pool and a tennis court, as far as he could see. Maybe there would be something else. Who knows? All he knew right now was that he’d have to visit the pool later.

It felt nice to finally have his own place, Keith decided. He’d lived with his father most of his life, as one does. But his father was very strict, and _very_ religious. There were several rules that Keith had to follow, and for the most part, he didn’t question any of it. That is, until he became a teenager.

He was what the kids call… _a rebellious teen._

That’s right, ladies and gents. Keith was all edge from the ages of 14-17. He would wear dark clothes, usually accompanying some form of rock band merch, smoked weed, and started drinking, all of which his father did not approve of. He claimed a lot of these things were ‘anti-Christ.’ Which, yeah, maybe some of the bands were, but that’s not how Keith saw them. He saw the music as a sort of release. He believed he was expressing himself. His father did not.

_“Maybe if you actually got some friends you wouldn’t have to go around begging for attention like this!”_

Even the memory of those fights pissed Keith off.

But he decided to take a deep breath as he picked up another box. Think of something else. College. Remember college.

Now, when Keith went off to college, he thought of it as a new opportunity. A chance to become a better person, and get away from his dad. Except, not entirely. It was a religiously-based university, one that his father had picked out for him. A place where he would hear the same preachings, scriptures, and messages as he heard back at home and back at his local church. But again, he didn’t mind all of it. It wasn’t entirely bad.

That is, until he started hearing some things that made him… nervous. And he didn’t know why. See, when Keith was in high school, he thought he might have an attraction toward men. Might. He never let those feelings grow into any certainty, he was sure to force them deep down. Deep, deep down. Way down. Because he knew if he let them surface, there would be consequences.

It was never said a lot back at home, but he knew that almost everyone in his little community was against homosexuality. But here, people almost made it a daily task to express their hatred. Of course, the teachers weren’t allowed to do that (which was a surprise to Keith, honestly), but the students certainly were. And so they did.

It was usually the guys that you would expect. Big, muscle-y dudebros that took pride in drinking beer and having sex with as many girls as possible. Those guys. It was like they were always talking about it! About ‘how much the gays are ruining America!’ And Keith knew he should have agreed with them!

So why didn’t he?

Every time Keith would pass them and hear them saying shit like that, it scared him. Honestly, it did. And again, he had no idea why. It wasn’t like he should feel threatened by these guys. He was straight! Except obviously, he was not.

Soon enough, Keith came to acknowledge his… sexual orientation. But that doesn’t mean he accepted it. There was no way in hell. He was afraid of it. And as we all know, inner conflict can easily become outer conflict. Which it did.

Keith slowly became more and more irritable. He often got in arguments with his classmates, and with people in dorms next to him, over literally nothing at all. And sometimes, he would even get into physical fights. Even one fight was enough to get him threatened with expulsion. _“We are a prestigious college and behavior like that on campus is unacceptable,”_ they said.  Did Keith listen? Of course not. So he got in a few more fights and, after only two and a half years of attending the college, he was ungracefully kicked out.

So now, here he was. Moving into an apartment. Without his dad knowing.

...It’s fine.

He knew he would have to tell his father eventually. You can’t get away with something like this. But now just wouldn’t be the right time. Maybe he’d wait to get settled into the apartment.

 

Before Keith could really dive into worrying about his father, he heard a knock on his door. Which was strange. He just walked in and started to unpack. Maybe it was a mistake?

As Keith went over and opened up the door, he discovered it was not a mistake. It was a girl, who clearly intended to come and meet him. She was dark-ish, with long, golden hair and nice eyes.

“Hello,” she started simply, holding out her hand, smiling a pretty smile. “My name is Allura. I noticed you moving in and I thought I should come introduce myself.”

“Oh,” was all Keith could think to say as he reached to shake her hand. “My name is Keith. Thank you for coming over.”   
He wasn’t the best at meeting people. Still, she smiled, and even laughed a little. “Welcome to the neighborhood.” There was a moment of silence. A moment of ‘neither of us really know how to carry this conversation onward.’ A moment of awkward.

But, as if she was a social genius, Allura found a way. “Well, I was just wondering if maybe you would like to come over? I love to get to know new neighbors, and I have a few friends over that live here as well. Think of it as… a welcome party?”

Keith didn’t know how he felt about that proposal. Okay, so, you come over to the new guy’s place, while you already have friends over, and invite him over, even though you know nothing about him. Right. Seems normal.

Still… New opportunities, right? Maybe Keith needed to make new friends, he thought, trying to convince himself this was a good idea. He had no reason to do that. But he managed to do it anyway.

“Um… sure. But I’m not the best at get-togethers,” he said, giving a light, self-deprecating chuckle.

“Oh, don’t be silly! I’m sure we’ll all like you. Now, follow me. My apartment is just downstairs.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> holy heCC that was a long boi. oops


End file.
